The present invention relates generally to illuminated displays and light boxes. In particular, the present invention relates to an edge lighting-type display light box that illuminates two different signs that are placed and viewable from both the front and the rear of the light box.
The traditional light boxes typically illuminate signs and other displays by backlighting the display sign. Usually, a number of bulbs are supported within the light box housing. The light box housing typically has one side consisting of the sign and graphics that are backlit and illuminated by the bulbs supported in the interior of the light box. A problem encountered with backlit light boxes is that the display sign is not uniformly lit, nor brightly lit, both of which are desirable for maximum view-ability of the display signs. Some light boxes include light-directing panels in the interior of the light box for reflecting light that originates from the bulbs, towards the display sign. Although the light-directing panels are supposed to reflect additional light from the bulbs towards the display sign and improve the amount of light thereon, the result is not uniform brightness over the entire display sign viewing area. The areas of the display sign directly in front of the light bulbs are still illuminated brighter than other parts of the display sign.
Using more bulbs or brighter bulbs in order to reduce the variations in illumination of the display sign is costly to implement and maintain. Specialty bulbs, such as those that provide a relatively high amount of light, are more expensive than standard bulbs. Since display signs are routinely activated for extended periods of time, the cost of the maintenance of the light box using specialty bulbs can be significant over the life of such a light box. Increasing the number of bulbs and light-directing panels in an attempt to increase the brightness of the light of the light illuminating the light box display sign also increases the costs of design and maintenance of the light box.
Many prior light box systems utilized only a single mechanism and attempted to augment the lighting mechanism with the use of reflective materials installed or painted on the interior walls. Due to phenomenon such as cancellation of light rays and also the finite travel capabilities of the rays, an uneven lighting scheme will occur when utilizing these prior systems.
A further concern with traditional light boxes is the overall size of the light box housing. Prior light box housing designs were customarily bulky in order to accommodate the bulbs behind the display sign area and the necessary electrical components supplying power to the box light. Another factor contributing to the necessary bulkiness of backlit light boxes is the need to keep the display signs some distance away from the included bulbs so that the display sign or signs are not degraded due to the heat extroverted from the light bulbs. While the traditional light box illuminates the display signs with bulbs placed behind a single display sign, double-sided light boxes backlit opposing display signs by sandwiching the light bulbs between the two opposing display signs.
For the same reasons given above, the housings for traditional double-sided light boxes are at least as deep as single-sided backlit light boxes. As an alternative to prior bulky light box designs, neon signs have been utilized. Neon signs utilize expertly bent tubes of inert gas that are luminous when excited by electricity to create display signs. Although neon signs, regardless of the particular inert gas used to fill the luminous bent tubes, provide appealing visual displays, they have a number of disadvantages. Neon signs are expensive to manufacture and must normally be serviced by skilled technicians due to the high voltages required for their function. Another major disadvantage of neon lights revolves around the permanent nature of the graphic. Once the graphic is constructed, a skilled craftsman could possibly re-bend the tubes to reflect a new message, but this would be costly and would quickly wear on the glass.